From a Heavy Burden to a Great Responsiblity
by Ybarra87
Summary: It hadn't been too long since Eclipsa's trial and Marco decided to ask Hekapoo to do something for him if because of a certain burden but it isn't long before that burden resurfaces. However certain events then happen that rid him of his burden but leaves him with a great responsibility. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE or Marvel.


**This is something that had been on my mind for a while and I had to tell. This is just a one shot since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hekapoo was currently drinking at the Dragon Spit Tavern, it had only been a few days since the trial of Eclipsa and the truth of what the Magic High Commission did to Eclipsa's daughter Meteora came out. Sure what they did was bad but they were afraid. Afraid of what a monster would do with the power of magic. Rhombulus was basically the only one who had doubts about it but in her mind it was the right thing, it had to be. She just sighed thinking how it would of been a lot better if Eclipsa never fell in love with her monster husband. I mean she understood why Eclipsa ran away from her husband from an arrange marriage, even she thought he was a stuck up jerk and bummer, but she just wished she ran to another Mewman. She would never understand why some people fall in love with people they shouldn't and she didn't want to.

As she asked the bartender for another drink, she heard a voice belonging to someone that she really didn't want to hear from right now. "Hey there H-Poo."

Hekapoo looked to see it was Marco and gave a sigh. "I take it you found out about what I did a long time ago." She said. "Are you here to tell me off?"

"Actually no." Marco said earning a surprised and shocked reaction from her. "I came to talk to you about something private."

Hekapoo just gave him a stunned look. "Didn't Star tell you what the Commission and me did to Meteora?" She asked.

"She did." Marco replied earning another shocked and stunned look from her.

"Aren't you mad at us for what we did?!" She shouted.

Marco gave a sigh as he gave her a calm look. "I'm not mad like Star is. While I don't approve of what you and the commission did but I understand why you did it." He replied just causing her to look at him as if he was nuts.

"But you now know what we did to the Butterfly family! Why aren't you mad?!" She yelled out.

"You guys did what you thought was best at the time. You were afraid and I can't blame you for that. Maybe there was a better way to handle it but you did what was best at the time." Marco replied causing Hekapoo to start crying.

"What is it with you?" She asked as she wiped away her tears. "I don't know what to think or you Marco. Just when I think I have you figured out you do something that surprises me yet again."

"Look I understand the situation because it's a lot similar to some of the problems we have on Earth." Marco said. "We have things that normal people are afraid of, things that they don't understand. It's only natural that you guys were afraid of what could happen."

"Then you see what we had to do." Hekapoo pointed out.

"I choose to think it could of been handled differently but given the way Mewmans react to monsters back then and still now, I don't think it could of been possible." Marco responded as Hekapoo then gave an annoyed groan.

"Peace between Mewni and monsters will never happen! I wish the princess would see that!" She shouted as Marco then shook his head.

"I really think Star can do it. Sure it will be a tough road ahead for her but I believe she can do it. If Mewni at least took a chance to know the monsters it might help but they would have to put aside their fear and hate first." Marco said as Hekapoo rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we'll see eye to eye on this subject, but thank you for at least understanding what we did." She said as she then asked. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Marco just gave her a serious look as he said. "It's something that I would like to talk to you about in private. Somewhere alone."

Hekapoo just gave a nod seeing it was something serious and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I have the perfect place we can talk in private." She said as she opened a portal and walked into with Marco following her.

When he got to the other side of it he saw it was the same place he parted ways with Hekapoo on bad terms. "I see you chose this place to talk." Marco replied as he looked at her.

"Just because you want to have a private conversation with me doesn't mean I forgiven you for lying to me. I'm only agreeing to this because you managed to snap me out of the funk I was in but I chose this place to remind you that I'm still mad at you." She said.

Marco just took a deep breath and sighed. "That's fine." He said.

Hekapoo could see Marco wanted to have a serious talk with her. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about but she decided to humor. "So tell me Muscles, what's so important that you need to talk to me in private about?" She asked.

Marco just looked Hekapoo in the eyes showing her a serious look. "Tell me H-Poo, when it comes to Mewni and it's people you would protect it from any threat, right?" He asked.

"Of course I would, Marco. It's one of the jobs bestowed upon me by the Magic High Commission." Hekapoo replied.

"What if the magic of Mewni was responsible for creating something bad and it wasn't attacking Mewni but somewhere else?" Marco then asked.

Hekapoo just gave him a confused look not knowing why Marco was asking her something like this. "If the thing causing trouble was created by Mewni or it's magic then the commission would have the responsibility of handling it." She said.

Marco gave a small sigh as he looked away from her. "Tell me what would you do if Rhombulus couldn't crystallize the threat? Would you destroy it?"

"You're talking about something that rarely occurs." She answered. "If a situation did pop up where Rhombulus couldn't crystallize and it was bad then we would have no choice but to destroy it."

Marco gave a small smile hearing that as he then said. "Good."

Confused by how Marco was acting, Hekapoo shouted out. "Marco what is this all about?!"

Instead of answering her, Marco just grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She could see something was truly bothering him and he needed her help. "Hekapoo, I need you to promise me something." He said.

"Marco, you're scaring me." She said as she saw the look in his eyes and could see he was barely holding it together. "Just tell me what you want me to promise you?!" She shouted.

"I want you to promise me that if something should happen where I attack Mewni or any other place that you will destroy me. Don't try to crystallize me but I get the strongest feeling it won't work and just kill me. I want you to do it no one else." He said.

Hekapoo was just shocked at what he had requested of her and broke out of the hold she was in and slapped him. "Just because I'm angry with you doesn't mean I want to hurt you!" She shouted as tears started to come out. "I want to know why Marco! I want to know why you would want me to kill you?! Tell me!" She screamed as she began to hit his chest with her fists.

"Okay, I'll tell you the reason why I want you to do it." He said as he hugged her tightly causing her to calm down. Once she was calm he began to explain why he wanted her to kill him if the issue was to arise. "When Star first came to Earth I broke my arm trying to prepare myself against this little jerk I considered my rival. I really wanted to fight him because I couldn't stand him so I asked Star to use magic to fix my arm, think back now it was really stupid of me that I asked her."

"What happened?" Hekapoo asked even though she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Star really didn't know what spell to use so she looked in her spell book used a spell she thought could help but instead of healing it the spell turned it into a purple tentacle. I asked Star to find a spell in her book to fix it but the arm just swatted the book out of the window, I really didn't think much of it first but that should of been the warning sign. The next day the arm was making my life hard that I wanted Star to hurry up and find a spell to fix it but that changed the moment I got to school. It did some stuff that made people like me and I started to like it. I began to feel different about it when the day progressed and wanted to keep it. I ultimately decided to use it against my rival but Star told me that would be unfair. She saw it was corrupting me but I wouldn't listen and to make matters worse the arm began to talk to me."

"It talked to you?" Hekapoo asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah it did, it told me it give me everything I've ever dreamed of but it also said that we were going to slaughter all humans and feast on their bowels. That should of got me to at least rebel against it but it had this strong hold against me, I couldn't fight it. Luckily Star managed to find a way to turn my arm back to normal but not before the arm telling me you can treat the symptoms but you can never get rid of the virus. In other words it was now a part of me."

Hekapoo just looked at Marco in shock, she had no idea which queen had made that spell since she knew it wasn't from Eclipsa's chapter. "So you're saying it's coming back?" She asked.

"I think it is." Marco answered. "Lately I've been having these dreams with it in them. It's telling me that it's coming back and it will be in full control of my body with no way to stop it. That everyone who tries to stop it will be killed and it won't stop there it will go after the people I care about and love! I don't want that to happen!"

"Marco that has to be a way to slow it down or stop it." Hekapoo said trying to remain hopeful.

"H-Poo, I don't think there is one. I thought about chopping it off but I get the feeling that it would just regrow itself." He replied.

"Do you have any idea how long it will be until it fully takes effect?"

"I'm not for sure how long it will be, I can feel it getting stronger but I have been doing a lot of meditating which has help however I think it's just slowing it down slowly. It's just a temporary solution for now but it won't last forever which is why I need for you to kill me." Marco said as he looked at Hekapoo.

"Why me?! Why can't you ask someone else?" Hekapoo asked.

"Because you're my oldest friend and I know you can do it. You're a very capable warrior Hekapoo and I know you'll do the right thing."

"Marco, please don't ask me to do this." Hekapoo pleaded.

"You told me that's you're job to protect Mewni from any threats or deal with threats created by Mewni and it's magic. I know you take you're job seriously and do it with pride. So please promise me that you will kill me if the arm resurfaces and takes control." Marco said as he saw the look of hesitation in her eyes. "Please don't make me use my adult voice. I don't want to use it on this."

Hekapoo knew she had no chance against his adult voice. "Fine!" she shouted. "I promise I'll kill you if that arm pops up but only if there's no other option to stopping it. If there is a way to stop it then I will use it."

"That's fine." Marco said as he pulled out his scissors. "Thank you for agreeing to do it. I know I can count on you."

Before Marco could open a portal he was stopped when she asked. "Does Star know?"

"No, she doesn't. I don't know if I'm going to tell her or not." He replied.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on going home for a few days and spend some time with my family, my mom is expecting and I want to try to help out as much as I can." He replied. "I already told Star that I would be spending a few days with them, I just want to spend as much time as I can before I'm gone." Marco then opened a portal to Earth and walked into it leaving a stunned and sad Hekapoo behind. She did not want to kill Marco but she knew she had to do it if she couldn't find another way to help him. Luckily Moon still had to keep up meetings with the commission so she knew if she played her cards right she could suggest going over all spells that were put in the book in an effort to make a new spell book. She knew if she could find out which queen made that spell and it's full effects then maybe she could help Marco. She would turn to Glossaryck but he wasn't going to be any help because of his condition, not that he was much help to begin with.

MEANWHILE IN ECHO CREEK

Marco had gone back to his home and told his parents that he would be staying with them for a few days helping them out around the house. Of course they were thrilled to have their son back with them for now and didn't mind that he was staying to help out around the house. It had been a day since he had arrived back home and right now he was currently in his room writing something. As he finished it and put it in an envelope he was startled by a familiar voice that he hadn't heard from for a while.

"Hey there, Marco." It said as Marco let out a scream and turned around to see it was Janna.

"Janna, what are you doing here?!" He shouted as he saw his room window wide open. "How did you get in here? I had my window locked."

Janna just gave a mischievous smirk. "A girl has to have some secrets." She said closely to his face as she then said in a flirting tone. "But if you really want to know I think we could work something out."

Marco just rolled his eyes and gave small growl. "You know what I don't want to know." He said as he then asked. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"I happen to hear that you were back for a few days and wanted to pay you a visit." She replied as she then looked at the envelope on his desk. "I'm curious, what is that?" She asked as pointed towards the envelope.

"It's private." Marco said as he picked it up and placed it in his desk drawer locking it and placing the key in his pocket. "So do you have any plans today?" He asked.

"Oh I was thinking of attending that press conference at the park concerning Norman Osborn opening an Oscorp lab in Echo Creek." Janna answered.

Marco then gave a sigh. "Yeah, that's where I'm going." Marco replied. "However I'm going to be on the protestors side of this. We do not need an Oscorp lab in our town especially not after the incident that happened in New York months ago."

Janna just gave Marco an impressed smirk. "Wow Marco, I didn't think you would be a protestor." She said.

"Well, I am going to be a big brother and I want my little brother to grow up healthy and safe. It's not going to be safe if an Oscorp lab is built here." Marco responded. "I'm going to get going to the press conference, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I have some stuff to do first." She replied as she then watched Marco leave his room. Once she was certain he was long gone, she began to pick the lock on his desk drawer and took out the envelope he placed in there. "Let's see what you were doing Marco." She said as she began to read it thinking it was something juicy however the look on her face so became a frown as soon as she finished it. "Marco, you idiot! Figures you would do something like this. Well I'm not going to let you go through with it!" She shouted as she then ran off to the park.

A LITTLE BIT LATER AT ECHO CREEK PUBLIC PARK

The park was pack full of residents of Echo Creek most of which were there to protest Norman Osborn opening a lab there. The park was also filled with reporters as well as bodyguards hired by Osborn. Norman Osborn was there along with the mayor of Echo Creek. Peter Parker A.K.A Spider Man was also there too since Martin Li A.K.A. Mister Negative had busted out of the Raft a few weeks ago.

After the Hammerhead incident, where he was taken down by both Spider Man and Silver Sable due to the Project Olympus battle suit he was wearing. It was revealed that Silver Sable had never gave permission for Project Olympus to be brought with them when they came to New York. Apparently Project Olympus was an attempt to create a battle suit designed to enhance your body as well as your lifespan, in other words it was an attempt to create an Iron Man like suit that was capable of making a super soldier who couldn't be killed. However Silver Sable began to have doubts about the project and pulled the plug on it. She felt that they were messing with something that should be left alone. She had decided to have it destroyed but then Norman Osborn had hired her group to take down the Inner Demons however that was not the only reason he had hired her group. He had found out about Project Olympus and paid the men who weren't loyal to her to bring it when they came to New York. Hammerhead had found out about it by one of the men that Osborn paid to bring it when he was paying them to accidentally leave behind their equipment and gear.

When the truth about what had happened came out, Shield had decided to get involved and began an investigation on him while the people of New York demanded that Norman pay for his crimes. Unfortunately despite the fact that he was guilty Norman had managed to get off without being charged and the news of this incident had managed to reach the Raft about a week later causing Martin Li to become so mad that Norman wasn't going to pay for his crimes that he busted out. There has been rumors that he has been rebuilding the Inner Demons so he could finally kill Osborn. Peter had heard that Norman was planning to open an Oscorp lab in a small town called Echo Creek and decided to go to it while asking Miles to keep New York safe in his place. Miles had progressed well learning from Peter that he had begun to trust him more.

Peter just gave a sigh as he looked around trying to see if Martin was around. Seeing that there was a little bit of time before the press conference started he looked at his phone. He was hoping to see a message from Mary Jane but knew that there wasn't going to be one. Peter and her had another falling out yet again with him going all out to protect her, with her deciding to end their relationship again. This just made him think that maybe he was better off single given his life as Spider Man.

Marco had just arrived to see a group of kids from his high school there protesting as well and decided to join them. "Hey Marco." StarFan13 said as she saw him approaching them. "Where's Star?"

"She's not with me." He replied causing her to give a sad sigh. "I decided to come home for a few days and spend some time with my family." He said as he looked at her. "I didn't think you would be on the protesting side."

"Well keep this a secret from Star but I happen to be a big Spider Man fan as well." She said. "It's Osborn's fault for everything that had happened in New York and he tried to blame Spider Man for it. Not to mention I blame him for what had happened to the Black Cat! I think both Spider Man and her are perfect together and ship those two together as well as write a lot of fanfictions about them. I don't care what Jameson or anyone thinks about it. I can't stand him, telling me to join the navy. The guy sounds like a big blow hard!"

Peter who was nearby couldn't help but laugh hearing that while Marco just gave her a small smirk. "So anything new been happening in Echo Creek while I was gone?" He asked.

"Well Janna has been acting strange lately." StarFan13 replied only to see the look on Marco's face. "Well More stranger than she normally is."

"What's going on? Did she actually get magic powers?" Marco said in a joking tone only to see an unsure look on her face and just turned pale at the sight of it. "I was just joking about that. Don't tell me she actually does?"

"Well I don't exactly know but there have been some incidents around the school where things go missing or disappear the principal and teachers think Janna's behind it but there has been no prove to back it up." StarFan13 replied.

"So she's been stealing?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I mean they suspect her but there isn't any evidence to back it up."

"Anything valuable stolen?"

"Well just some things that are important to certain people. I mean Principal Skeeves said that someone stole his ice cream coupons and thought Janna took them only to find them in his back pocket later. He was screaming that he had check there first and said Janna probably placed them in his back pocket when no one was looking and she was trying to make him look like an idiot. She just told him that he didn't need her help with that."

"That sounds like her." Marco said as he let out a small laugh. "So basically they suspect her but they don't have any proof?"

"That's basically it, yeah."

"Then they're not going to catch her. Besides I've known her for a long time and she isn't a criminal."

It was then Janna showed up. "Marco, we need to talk." She said.

Marco looked at her but then noticed that the press conference was about to start. "It will have to wait Janna, the press conference is starting." He said as he watched the mayor approached the microphone with Norman Osborn standing next to him.

"Hello, people of Echo Creek." The mayor said. "The reason for this press conference as I'm sure you all know is to discuss the opportunity of Norman Osborn opening an Oscorp lab."

It was then the protestors including Marco started shouting that Echo Creek didn't need an Oscorp lab in their town. Norman just took the microphone from the mayor. "I can understand that some of you have heard about the incident in New York and my supposed part in it. I can assure you that there is no reason to believe them because if they were true I would of been in prison but you can see that is not the case." He said as the protestors started calling him a liar. Norman just gave a sigh as he then said. "To show that I have no hard feelings about you're feeling for me I'm willing to answer a few questions the press here had for me."

As Norman picked the first reporter to answer Peter saw some men in masks move in the background and knew it was the Inner Demons. He immediately took off to go change as the fist reporter asked their question. "How do you explain what you did to Martin Li? You were responsible for him getting his powers and causing his parents' death but you covered it up. You never bothered to report to Shield or a another agency about his powers. Why?" The reporter asked.

Norman just looked at the reporter and smiled. "I can assure you what happened to Martin Li was an unfortunate accident and while it was wrong for me to cover it up, I did what I thought was best for him. As for reporting him to Shield or a another agency, it was to protect him. Knowing them he would of been locked up and experimented on like a lab rat." He explained.

"Yes but it was because of that incident that your old partner Doctor Otto Octavius broke off working with you and went to work on his own." The first reporter said. "In fact I heard that you canceled all of the grants that funded him just to force him to go back to Oscorp and work for you. In fact it was because of that he was forced to seek aid from groups like A.I.M. If you think about it you were the one who forced him to become Doctor Octopus."

"What happen to Otto was very unfortunate." Norman answered. "As for the grants I had them pulled because of some reports I had heard and did it for the safety of the city. I only offered him a job at Oscorp because of our friendship. It was ashamed what he became but Otto was never really a strong man and I only wanted the best for him. I never wanted him to become something like that."

Norman then pointed out to a second reporter who then asked. "What about the rumors of you trying to procure The Vulture A.K.A Adrian Toomes into one of your labs for study to figure out the reason his cancer had miraculously disappeared? Is this your attempt at another Devil's Breath?"

Norman was clearly upset at the question but still kept a calm look on his face. "I can assure you those are nothing but rumors. While I am curious about how Toomes' cancer disappeared I am not planning on studying him." He said as he pointed towards the next reporter for the next question.

"What about Project Olympus? Isn't it true that you only hire Sable International because of Project Olympus?" The third reporter asked.

Norman just gave a sigh as an upset look appeared on his face. Taking a deep breath he then answered. "I will tell you what I told the authorities. I only hired Sable International because I wanted to protect them from the threat the Inner Demons posed. I wanted the best and they were it, as for the weapons they brought with them including Project Olympus the fault lies with them. I had no idea they would bring such dangerous weapons to the city if I had known I wouldn't had hired them but protecting the city was my main priority." He replied as he then said. "I think I have answered enough questions for now. I think it's time we talk about what bringing an Oscorp lab into your town will do as well as help it."

Before Norman could say anymore an explosion could be heard and seen not to far from them. As everyone there began to see what was going on several masked men came out with weapons as Martin Li came walking out with them. "Yes, Norman do go on and tell them what your lab will bring. Tell them how you plan on using there town to start up a new branch dedicated in trying to start over on Devil's Breath." He said as he then turned into Mister Negative. "Yes, I know that you're trying to recreate it using a new name as well as a new formula and I you think I'm going to let that happen then you're dead wrong. I'm going to kill you before you can hurt another person again!" He shouted.

As Norman screamed at his bodyguards to kill Mister Negative and his demons as Mister Negative ordered his men to make examples of Osborn's supporters for the new lab. The crowd began to panic but before anyone could do a thing, Marco came zooming out real fast knocking out a demon member with a sword. At first Mister Negative thought it was Spider Man but was shocked to see it was just a kid. "I have to admit you're very brave kid but you've made a big mistake attacking my men." He said as he then shouted out. "Kill him!"

The Inner Demons the began to make a move towards Marco only for Spider Man to show up knocking a few of them out. "I see I'm a little late to the party." He said as he looked at Marco. "You better get out of here."

"The way I see it you're going to need all the help you can get. Besides I'm not going to let this guy hurt anyone from my town." Marco said as he went towards a Demon member with twin whips quickly dodging their strikes and knocking him out."

Peter just gave an impress look from under his mask. "I have to say the kid's good. Real good." As he dodged the attacks coming from a Demon member and knocked him out.

As the fight went on Mister Negative tried to get to Norman only for Spider Man to stop him. He knew for some reason he couldn't corrupt him but then he noticed Marco take down a Demon twice his size by jumping high up kicking him in the face and then striking him in the gut knocking him out. He knew he couldn't face the spider but this kid would be perfect. Needing Spider Man out of his way for a bit he shouted. "Demons handle the spider!" He screamed as he approached Marco. "I have to admit you are a very good warrior I also notice how you were on the protester's side." He said.

"Yeah, I don't want this lab here. I'm going to be a big brother soon and I want him to grow up in this town without having to worry about what could come from the lab." Marco replied.

"Protecting your family, I admire that." Mister Negative said with a small smile on his face. "But you should know that in order to protect your family Osborn needs to die! No one will ever lock him up!"

"I have no interest in seeing him dead, I just want him out of my town." Marco said as he looked the Mister Negative.

"You may not truly see my view but you will." Mister Negative said as he quickly ran towards Marco in an attempt to grab him only for him to avoid it and punch him. Falling back wards a little bit Mister Negative looked at him. "I have to admit I'm impressed. Let's see what else you can do." He said as he grabbed a sword that was on the ground.

Marco seeing this grabbed a sword that was near him. "Very well." He replied as Mister Negative then came at him in a fast speed trying to slash him only for Marco to block it.

"You're fast but let's see how good you are with a sword!" He shouted as he began slashing and striking at Marco only for Marco to block each attempt. Noticing that Spider Man was about to dispatch the last of his men, he knew he had to corrupt Marco fast. He immediately began to channel his power into his sword and took another slash at Marco on this time breaking his sword. As Marco gave a shocked look Mister Negative then grabbed his right arm.

"What are doing?!" Marco shouted as he tried to break free.

"Making you into a Demon." He replied as he began to channel his energy into Marco. As Marco tried to break free Mister Negative held on to him tightly not loosing his grip until Marco stopped struggling. When Marco stopped trying to break free Mister Negative began to loosen his grip only stop when he heard a sinister laugh coming from Marco. Before he could find out why he was laughing Marco looked at him showing that he now had dark red eyes shocking him causing him to let go of his arm.

"I have to thank you for freeing me." Marco said in a demonic voice as his right arm started to turn into a tentacle with a mouth on it. "This stupid human was very good at slowing me down to stop me from coming back fasted but thanks to you I now have full control! I can now begin to feast on the bowels of humans starting with everyone here!"

As people began screaming and panicking at everything that was happening Janna just watched as Monster Arm came back. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Star.

MEANWHILE AT BUTTERFLY CASTLE

Star just sat in the throne room as she watched her mother go over the past spells that were in the spell book with Hekapoo all in an attempt to remake the book. Star couldn't believe that her mother was doing this with Hekapoo but her mother told her that it was very important to Mewni that the Butterfly family keeps working with the commission so the people of Mewni don't lose faith. Star didn't have to stay but she didn't want to leave her mother alone with Hekapoo. As she watched her mother going over the spells she remembers from the book her cell phone started to go off earning an annoyed look from Hekapoo and her mother.

"Star could you please take that to another room?" Moon asked.

"Hold on Mom, it's Janna. I see what she wants and then hang up, it's probably not important." Star replied as she then answered it. As Janna began telling her what was happening, star just gave a panicked look. "What do you mean Monster Arm is back?!" She shouted out loud earning a horrified look from Hekapoo. "Janna tell me what happened! Okay Janna, I'm on my way!" Star yelled out as she then hung up and looked at her mother and Hekapoo. "I have to go something came up but it shouldn't be to long to take care of." She said only to be grabbed by Hekapoo.

"That thing is back and has taken control over Marco right?" She asked as she looked Star in the eyes.

"You know about Monster Arm?" Star asked.

"Yes I do and I know we need to deal with it now!" Hekapoo said as Star broke free and pulled out some scissors opening a portal.

"I don't need your help! You proved that you can not be trusted after what happened!" Star shouted as she left Hekapoo behind with her mother.

Hekapoo just gave a frustrated growl and Moon looked at her. "I take it you know what's going on?" She asked.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. "Yes I do your Majesty." She responded.

"Tell me how bad is it?" Moon then asked.

"Moon I just found out about this recently but believe me when I tell you it's bad." Hekapoo replied as she then explained the situation concerning Marco and what he had requested her to do.

"I wish Star told me about this." Moon said as she gave a sigh and she then looked at the scissor enforcer. "I take it you the reason you wanted to go over the spells in the book was to find out exactly which spell Star used and see if there was a way to fix it?"

"Yes." Hekapoo answered. "I thought if we could at least find out which spell it was and which queen came up with it we could know exactly what we were dealing with and fix it."

"And it didn't come from Eclipsa's chapter?"

"No, it didn't. Marco told me this happened shortly after she arrived on Earth so it was before she read Eclipsa's chapter. I also believe it came from a chapter after Eclipsa." Hekapoo responded.

Moon just gave a calm look towards Hekapoo. "You do understand what Marco requested you to do right? Can you do it?" She asked.

"Too be honest I thought we would at least have more time before it happened. I told him that I would only do it if there was no other way." Hekapoo answered as tears started to come down from her eyes.

Moon just gave her a suspicious look. "I'm curious, what's your relationship with young Marco?" She asked.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh as she said. "It's complicated."

"You really care about him don't you?" Moon pointed out.

"Moon when it comes to Marco, there is no words to describe how I feel about him." She answered. "One minute I think I know him but then the next second he does something that I do not see coming and makes see him in a different light. He's the sort of person who is willing to carry a huge burden just to protect the people he cares about to the point he would keep them dark when it came to something like this. Marco is a very special human and a good friend. The last thing I want to do is kill him but I know I have to."

Moon just sighed as she placed her hand on Hekapoo's shoulder. "Very well, let's go see what we can do." She said causing Hekapoo to give her a shocked look. "I need to see exactly what Star did and we will need to bring the rest of the commission since it sounds like we might need them. Just remember what you need to do." Hekapoo then gave a nod as Moon quickly left to change into her battle armor and call the rest of the commission. Once she was fully changed and Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime were there, they then left to see what was going on Earth.

BACK WITH MARCO

Mister Negative just looked at Marco as Monster Arm gave out a sinister cackle. "What are you?" He asked.

Marco just turned towards Mister Negative while holding his right arm up. "What am I you ask? Why I happen to be a very special virus that has the unfortunate mistake of sharing this body with this useless bag of bones." Monster Arm answered. "I was gone for a while but now I am back for good only this time I am in full control and not going anywhere!"

"You said that I freed you, what did you mean by that?" Mister Negative then asked.

"You see this stupid sack of flesh was using everything he could to stop my return." Monster Arm replied. "For a human it's quite impressive that he had the willpower to slow me down but when you grabbed him you weakened him so severely that I managed to break free and consume full control. This is my body now!" Monster Arm then let out another sinister cackle. "It's time to slaughter all humans and feast on their bowels!"

"I'm not going to allow that!" Mister Negative shouted as he began to form energy into his hands. "To be honest I thought I would be recruiting a good warrior for my cause but I see that I actually came across an honorable person who was trying to defend his home while keeping his own demon at bay. It's my fault you're free but it's a mistake I intend to correct!" Mister Negative then began to throw negative energy blasts at him.

Monster Arm just swatted them off like they were nothing. "I was going to let you go free seeing how you actually freed me but now you can forget it!" He shouted as he then had Marco jump towards him. Mister Negative then tried to hit Marco only for Marco to grab his fist with his left hand and toss him aside like he was nothing. "How do you like my puppet?!" Monster Arm cackled out. "He is stronger and more faster than ever thanks to me! Nothing can stop me!"

"Think again!" A voice shouted out.

Monster Arm then turned towards the direction the voice came from and saw it was Star. He then gave out a cackle. "Well if it isn't the princess who got rid of me the first time?" He cackled out. "Let me guess you're here to do it again?"

"You got that right!" Star shouted out.

Monster Arm just gave out another sinister cackle hearing that. "Well I'll tell you what, I'll give you one chance to turn me back with out fighting back. What do you say?" He asked as he made Marco hold him up towards her.

"One chance is all I need." Star said as she held her wand towards Monster Arm and said. "Returneo Armeus Normalreno!" A spell then came out of her wand but instead of turning Marco's arm back to normal it did nothing.

Star just gave a shocked look as Monster Arm began to cackle again. "Surprised?" He asked.

"Why didn't it work?" Star asked.

"It didn't work because I'm now immune to it! I have been stuck inside this useless bag of meat's body ever since you cast it on me waiting for my chance to return. During that time I was strengthening my own immune system just in case you ever used it again and it worked. I'm never going away again!" He shouted as he then smacked Star aside sending her flying only to be caught by her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Star asked as she looked to see that the Magic High Commission was there with her. "What are they doing here?" She then asked.

"Star we're here because Hekapoo filled me in on what happened to Marco. She explained to me that he came to her because he had a strong feeling that thing was coming back and asked her to stop him if it did." Moon replied making sure to leave out the part of Marco asking her to kill him since she knew it would only upset her daughter.

"So that's it?" Hekapoo asked as she looked at the tentacle arm that was using Marco.

"Yes, that's Monster Arm." Star replied.

"I'm curious what caused him to pop up so soon?" Moon asked.

"That guy, Mister Negative, over there touched Marco and tried to corrupt him only for that thing to come out." StarFan13 answered as she pointed towards Mister Negative who went running towards Marco from behind only to be knock across the park by Monster Arm.

"Who is that guy?" Star asked.

"A super villain from New York." StarFan13 replied. "He came here to kill that guy." She then pointed towards Norman Osborn. "Only for Marco to get in his way."

"Look we can discuss about how this all happened later, right now let's focus on stopping that thing!" Hekapoo shouted.

Rhombulus and Omnitraxus went running right towards Marco only for Monster Arm to control Marco to move quickly knocking down Rhombulus as he then moved out of Omnitraxus' way as he then crashed into a tree. Monster Arm let out a huge cackle as Moon went flying towards him. Sensing her coming Monster Arm quickly moved Marco's body causing him to quickly appear behind her and kick her from behind knocking her into Omnitraxus Prime. "What's wrong?! I thought the great Queen Moon would be powerful opponent not a weakling!" Monster Arm cackled out.

As Monster Arm continued to laugh Hekapoo quickly appeared in front of him. "Marco if you're in there fight him. Don't make me go through with it." She pleaded.

Monster Arm gave another cackle. "Oh he's still in here alright." Monster Arm said as Marco's eyes turned back to normal.

"H-Poo please do it." Marco said in a low tone before his eyes turned red again.

"You see I had a feeling this idiot would ask someone to kill him if I came back so I decided to keep him around just in case. I mean you can go a head and destroy me but if you do that then you end up killing him as well." Monster Arm explained as he then gave out another laugh.

"You bastard! How dare you use Marco as your hostage!" Hekapoo shouted as tears started to come out of her eyes however she wasn't the only one as Janna and Star were crying to seeing this.

"Nothing is going to stop me from feasting on the bowels of the humans I slaughter! Nothing!" Monster Arm screamed out as a web like substance then shot into his mouth shutting him up. Monster Arm then began to ate it and when it was gone he began to look around to see who shot that at him. "Who did that?!" He screamed out.

"I did you sushi platter reject." Spider Man said as he landed in front of him. "I have to admit you're pathetic using a kid as a hostage."

"It's all about survival and using what you can to survive. This kid has been a pain in the but keeping me from coming back but he knew there was no stopping me so he asked someone to kill him if I ever did. However I'm no fool, I know he has people who care about him and if they knew he was still in here they would hesitate." Monster Arm explained.

"You are really pathetic." Spider Man said as he gave scowl under his mask.

"Call me what you want but nothing is going to stop me from feasting on the bowels of humans!" Monster Arm screamed out as he then charged at Spider Man only for him to move out of the way in time.

"That's disgusting!" Spider Man said as he moved out of Monster Arm's way thanks to his spider sense.

"How did you do that?!" Monster Arm shouted.

"That's a trait secret and something you don't need to know." Spider Man said as he jumped away from a swipe coming from Monster Arm.

Norman Osborn just watched the scene in front of him, he had no idea who those strange people or monsters were or what was wrong with the boy but all he could see was his chance at getting a new Oscorp lab built in this town ruined. Wanting something done he looked at his bodyguards. "I paid you guys to do a job and you can do it by killing those things!" He shouted.

One of the bodyguards just looked at Norman. "Well here's the thing, we were going to but then we noticed that all our ammunition clips were gone and well as our firing pins." He said.

Norman just gave a furious look. "How does someone lose all of their ammunition and firing pins?!" He screamed out.

"We don't know how it happened it just did!" The bodyguard screamed out.

As Norman started to scream at his bodyguards for their incompetence Star and the others just watched Spider Man go against Monster Arm. "So who is this Spider Guy?" Star asked.

"He's a super hero from New York." StarFan13 answered as she then asked. "Haven't you watched the news about the events that happened in New York about a few months ago?"

"Yeah, I've been more focus on what's in front of me instead of other things like the news." Star answered. "Could you please tell me about him?"

As StarFan13 filled in Star about Spider Man, Janna approached Hekapoo. "So you're Hekapoo?" She said getting Hekapoo's attention.

"Yeah, I am." Hekapoo replied as she then asked. "Who are you?"

"The name is Janna." Janna responded. "And I know what Marco asked you to do."

Hekapoo just gave a frustrated sigh. "To be honest that's the last thing I want." She replied. "I care for Marco and I was trying to find a way to fix this but then this happened. The way things are going I don't think I have a choice."

Janna just saw the look on Hekapoo's face and knew she really didn't want to kill Marco. "You don't want to go through with it do you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Hekapoo shouted. "If he would of came to me earlier about this then maybe we could of found something to help him but no he carried this burden all on his own without letting anyone know what was happening!"

"Yeah, that sounds like Marco alright." Janna replied. "So you don't have any idea to help him?"

"No and I would give anything to cure him but I don't think there is anything out there that can cure him." Hekapoo said as Mister Negative came stumbling out of some bushes with Rhombulus, Queen Moon, Omnitraxus Prime. Seeing Mister Negative, Hekapoo just gave a scowl as she lunged at him tackling him to the ground. "You did this! You brought that thing back!"

Mister Negative just gave a sad look as he then turned back into Martin Li. "To be honest, I didn't know about that thing. All I wanted was my revenge against Norman Osborn but then Spider Man showed up and that kid was fighting along side with him. I thought I could use him to help me for my revenge but I didn't know he had that thing in him! If I did then I never would of tried to corrupt him." Martin explained as he gave a sad look while Hekapoo had her scissors on him.

Moon just cleared her throat getting Hekapoo's attention. "Hekapoo attacking him won't solve a thing now get off him." She ordered as Hekapoo got off of Martin. Once she was off Moon extended her hand towards Martin helping him up but the second he took her hand, Moon fell to the ground letting out a painful scream. As everyone tended to Queen Moon while keeping an eye on Martin trying to find out what he just did, Star decided to check her mother's hands by removing her gloves trying to see what Martin did to her only to see something shocking. Her hand that were covered once covered in dark purple along with her veins from using the spell Eclipsa gave her were now back to normal. Moon just looked at her hands in shock. "How is this possible? They were corrupted the moment I used Eclipsa's spell. I can't even feel the darkness in them it's almost like they have been purified."

Janna just turned towards Martin hearing that. "Did you happen to touch the Vulture right before his cancer mysteriously disappeared as yourself and not Mister Negative?" She asked.

Martin just thought to himself for a moment. "Come to think of it, I did." He said. "He fell to the ground coughing and I helped him up but after that he fell to the ground and was taken to the hospital. A little bit after that we were told that his cancer was gone."

Janna just gave a small smile as she said. "You cured him." The moment she said this everyone had a shocked look on their face. "Think about it, as Mister Negative you can corrupt people but when you're Martin Li you can't corrupt instead you purify. You have two sides one is light while the other is darkness, in other words while you can corrupt people you can purify them as well meaning you can cure their sicknesses."

As Martin though about what Janna had just told him, Hekapoo stared at her. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Not really but if he can some how cure Marco then I'm willing to take that chance." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just stared at Martin. "Are you willing to help Marco by trying to cure him?" She asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen but I let my anger against Osborn take control over me. If there's a chance I can help him then I will do it." Martin replied.

"Good but knowing that thing, it's not going to make this easy which is why I'm going to make an opening." Hekapoo said as she began to tell Martin her plan.

Meanwhile Spider Man was doing the best he could against Monster Arm. He was making sure to only strike Monster Arm and not Marco, something that Monster Arm was beginning to notice. "I can't help but notice you're not striking my meat puppet." He said as he took another swing at Spider Man who managed to dodge.

"Yeah, that's right." Spider Man said. "He's just a hostage in this and doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Monster Arm then had Marco jump back. "Really?" He asked. "This so happens to be my new body! I can have it do anything past the limits this moron had. As long as I'm in charge I can do anything with this body!" Monster Arm then formed a grin on his face. "I can even hurt it without it hurting me!" Monster Arm then reached for Marco's left arm. Seeing this Spider Man jumped towards Marco not paying attention to his spider sense as he made his way to Marco with the intention of protecting his body but only to realize it was a trick a little too late. Spider Man then felt a sharp pain sinking into his right arm as Monster Arm bit into it. Spider Man then dropped to his knees in pain as Monster Arm gave out a sinister cackle after taking a bite out of him. "Seems like I figured out your weakness!" He shouted as he licked his lips. "I have to admit you taste funny for a human but I sort of like it. You should be honored to be the first human who's bowels I will feast on!"

"Again that's disgusting." Spider Man said as Monster Arm was about to strike down on him only to stop when he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey ugly!" Monster Arm and Spider Man looked to see it was Hekapoo with her scissors out. "It's time to end this! I'm going to fulfill my promise." She said as she rushed at Monster Arm making several clones in the process.

Monster Arm Just gave another cackle as he smacked Spider Man aside as Hekapoo and her clones made their way towards him. The second the got close he began to smack as many of them he could aside putting them out but he did not see the clones behind the real Hekapoo creating portals sneaking up from behind. He immediately had Marco jump as high as he could only for the real Hekapoo to come out of a portal above kicking him to the ground. Monster Arm started to get worried as the clones started attacking him cutting him, wanting them to back off he began to use Marco as a shield only for the clones and the real Hekapoo to cut him as well. "What are you doing?! Don't you care for this meat bag?!" Monster Arm shouted as he began to panic that Hekapoo may actually kill him.

"Marco gave me a job and I told him I would do it if there was no other way!" Hekapoo shouted as her clones put themselves out and she charged right at the moment they were gone. "Time for you to go!"

Monster Arm quickly jumped back barely dodging the slash that came right at him. He knew Hekapoo was going to kill him but had a feeling that she would stop if he brought Marco back. "Time for my puppet to earn his keep!" He shouted as Marco's eyes turned back to normal. "Start talking!"

Marco with a tired look on his face just looked at the monster that was his right arm. "You won't get away with this. You will be stopped." He said in a drained tone.

"That's what you think!" Monster Arm yelled out as he then had Marco look at Hekapoo. "I know you care for this pathetic sack of flesh, so let me ask you do you really want him to die?" He asked.

Hekapoo just gave an upset look seeing Marco like this. "I do care for him which is why I'm going to fulfill the promise I made to him." She said as Marco looked at her with a small smile, seeing this she gave a small smile back. "Marco use what ever strength you have left to hold him in place, I'm going to end this once and for all."

Monster Arm gave an evil cackle hearing this. "That's funny! You actually think this loser has the energy to hold me in place!" He laughed out on to feel himself stop moving. "What the?! You should have any strength left!"

"You should not have underestimated me." Marco said in a tired voice as he held his body still as he then looked at Hekapoo. "Do it Hekapoo!" He shouted.

Hekapoo just gave a small smirk as she shouted out. "Now!"

It was then a portal appeared right behind Marco with Martin jumping out of it and grabbing hold of Marco. Marco and Monster Arm looked to see a portal behind Hekapoo with a clone of hers standing next to Star, her mother, Janna, StarFan13, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime. Monster Arm immediately resumed control of Marco's body as his eyes turned red again. He began to thrash back and forth trying to shake Martin off. "Get off me! What do you think you're doing grabbing on to me?!" He shouted out as he tried to shake Martin off only to have no luck.

"He's getting rid of you once and for all." Hekapoo replied as she gave a victorious smirk.

"By what hugging me to death?" Monster Arm cackled out.

"No by curing you. You may be a virus but he's the cure." Hekapoo said.

Monster Arm gave another cackle hearing that. "That's funny! There is no way to cure me!" He shouted until Marco's eyes turned back to normal. Seeing this Monster Arm shouted out. "I didn't let you out! How did you get free?!"

Marco just gave a confused look as he looked around noticing Martin holding on to him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Marco start fighting that thing now! I told you I wouldn't kill you if there was no other way to get rid of it, I think I found a way but I need you to start taking control now!" Hekapoo shouted.

Marco knew Hekapoo wouldn't kill him without going through every option there was and could see that she may have found a way to get rid. Feeling some of his strength returning he began to use it against Monster Arm. "It's time for you to go!" He shouted.

Monster Arm tried shaking Martin lose only to feel Marco regaining control. "No! I refuse to go!" He screamed as he tried to fight Marco and Martin off only to realize it was no use. It was then Marco's arm began to turn back to normal. "No! I can feel myself fading away! I don't want this! I won't let you get rid of me!" He screamed out as Hekapoo approached him with a smug smile on her face.

"You made a big mistake today trying to take away the life of someone I really care about." He said as she grabbed his head and began to heat up her hand burning him. She continued to hold him as he gave out a painful scream until his screaming start to fade away as he disappeared while Marco's arm turned back to normal. She immediately let go as of Monster Arm's head as Marco's right hand returned. "You okay Marco?" She asked as Martin let go of him and stepped back.

"I don't feel him anymore. I think he's gone for good." Marco said as a smile formed on his face. Hekapoo then hugged him as Martin took a few steps back only to stop when he heard someone clapping. He turned to see it was Norman Osborn.

"I have to admit Martin, that was quite something. I didn't know you had a healing touch. I'm going to insist that you come with me." He said as two armed men stood next to him.

Martin just gave a scoff as he turned into Mister Negative. "Forget it Osborn." He said as he gave a small laugh. "To think all the time you've been trying to create a cure to every disease, I was the cure all along. If you think I'm going to let you win then you're wrong. I'm going to leave now, I know you'll do everything in your power to try catching me and it will give me great pleasure to know you'll never succeed." Mister Negative then ran off as Norman screamed at his bodyguards to go after him however before they could do anything Nick Fury along with some Shield agents arrived with Doctor Strange appearing a few seconds later.

"That's far enough Osborn." Fury said as he had his Shield agents secure the members of the Inner Demons Spider Man had knocked out.

"What are you doing here Fury?" Norman asked as he then shouted. "I thought we cleared everything up!"

"You may think things are cleared up but that doesn't mean we're not keeping any eye on your actions." Fury said as he looked at Spider Man as he held his hand over the bite wound he suffered from Monster Arm. "What are you doing here Spider Man?"

"I sort of had a feeling something like this was going to happen especially since Martin Li busted out of the Raft. I just felt I had to be here just in case." Spider Man replied.

"Well it seems your hunch was right." Fury said as he looked at Osborn. "Is it true you were trying to restart the Devil's Breath project like Li said?"

"That is confidential Oscorp information. I will not answer questions involving company projects and secrets." Norman replied.

"You can keep stone walling us as much as you want we're not going away any time soon." Fury said.

Norman just gave a growl as he then pointed towards Marco, Hekapoo, Star, her mother, and the other members of the commission. "What about them?! Why aren't you questioning them about what happened?!" He shouted.

"We already know about them and we don't think of them as a threat unlike you." Fury responded.

Norman gave a growl and began to walk away only to run into the mayor. "Mr. Osborn, if this is something that is going to frequently happen if you open your lab here then I think it might be for the best if we don't go through with the deal." The mayor said. Norman tried to plead his case only for the mayor to walk away saying that his decision had been made.

Meanwhile Doctor Strange approach Marco who was still being hugged by Hekapoo. "Do you mind if I take a look at him?" He asked as Hekapoo looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ah, apologies. I am Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme." Dr. Strange answered.

"Sorcerer Supreme?" Hekapoo asked with a puzzled look. "I never heard of you."

"I had a feeling you didn't." Dr. Strange replied as Queen Moon made her way to them.

"I wasn't aware that there were humans who could use magic on Earth." Moon said as she stood next to Hekapoo.

"Well your Majesty, there are many branches of magic as well as dimensions. It's my job to protect Earth against threats from other dimensions." Dr. Strange answered. "I have been keeping an eye on your family as well as your daughter making sure your dimension posed no threat. And while I have to say some of the stuff I have seen did amuse me as well as impressed me I came to the conclusion you are not a threat."

"I'm sorry but just how long have you known about us let alone how did you find out about us?" Moon asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's known about you shortly after your daughter arrived." Fury said as Moon then turned towards him. "I asked him to look into you after an incident involving a giant monster butterfly flying off with a high school student. Imagine my surprise that your daughter was responsible for it." Moon just gave a shocked look at her daughter who was giving out a shocked look as well since she didn't think that accident would come back to bite her. "I asked Dr. Strange to keep an eye on her as well as your dimension. I needed to know if you were a threat to our dimension. I could of interfere but I thought that wouldn't be wise since it might start a war between our dimensions which is the last thing I wanted."

"Who are you?" Moon then asked. Fury then introduced himself to her as well as explaining about Shield and what they did.

As Fury explained himself to Queen Moon, Dr. Strange began to examine Marco's right arm. "I don't sense anything wrong but then again I'm not familiar with your dimension's magic. I really can't be sure." He said.

"Strange go to their dimension with them and do your examination there, take Spider Man with you." Fury said as Moon went towards her daughter. "I'm going to deal with the clean up here."

"Very well." Strange replied as Hekapoo got up to open a portal. They then proceeded back to Butterfly Castle.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT BUTTERFLY CASTLE

It had only been a few minutes since Star, her mother, Hekapoo, Marco, Dr. Strange, Spider Man, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime had arrived at the castle however they weren't alone since Janna tagged along with them without them knowing. Dr. Strange began to finish his examination of Marco's right arm. "I believe the virus that was in your arm is gone for good but then again I can not be sure as I am not familiar with this dimension's magic." He said. "Although I am impress that you have managed to keep it at bay for so long it takes a strong minded person to do such a thing."

"Thanks." Marco said as he looked at his arm. "I don't think it's there anymore, I usually could feel it's presence but I don't feel it there anymore." He then looked at Spider Man. "So it was Mister Negative who cured me?"

"I'm still trying to figure it all out but as far as I understand it was Mister Negative who corrupted you but it was Martin Li who cured you." Spider Man said. "I'm still confused about it so I really can't give you a proper answer."

"Well at least he's finally gone." Marco said as he gave out a small smile only to be caught off guard when a voice said.

"Yeah and now you don't have to kill yourself or have someone do it." Marco turned to see it was Janna.

"How do you know that Janna?" He asked only to receive his answer by Janna pulling out the letter he wrote. Marco just gave an annoyed sigh as he saw that."Really Janna? You had to break into my desk and steal something that was suppose to be private?" He asked.

"Like you can really hide anything from me." Janna responded as she then smacked him behind the head. "Do you know have any idea how stupid and selfish you are?!" She shouted as she started to cry. "Don't you know that people will miss you when you're gone?! That I will miss you?!"

"Look Janna I thought it was for the best. I mean I didn't want to burden anyone with my problem." Marco as Hekapoo smacked him behind the head as well forming a bald spot.

"It's just like you to keep this something like this to yourself! I've known you for sixteen years and I know you! You would always put others before you even if it hurts you thinking you're helping. Newsflash Marco! While you may be helping them you're also hurting them as well!" Hekapoo screamed as she began crying as well.

Star curious about what was in the letter pulled it out and began to read it only be shocked at what it said. "Marco you really thought death was the best option for this problem?" She asked as she began to cry as well.

"Star, Monster Arm was a threat to everyone including Mewni. I knew I couldn't ask you to kill me because it would be too much for you." Marco replied as Star then slapped him.

"You still should have came to me!" She shouted as she then hugged him.

Everyone just watched the scene in front of them. For Spider Man, he couldn't help but feel he was looking at a younger version of himself. Always carrying the burden of responsibility and making sure not to involve others in it. Looking back he probably would have done things a little different but what's done is done.

Eventually Hekapoo, Janna, and Star let Marco go for now as he began to think about what was said to him. However as he was thinking, Rhombulus began to look at him. His snake hands recognizing the look knew what he was thinking. "Rhombulus don't do it." His right hand said.

"You heard that guy. He isn't sure that thing is totally gone." Rhombulus stated as he kept his sight on Marco.

"But he also said he wasn't familiar with the our dimension's magic and let's face it Glossaryck is the only one with answers and he isn't in any position to talk." His left hand replied.

"Well, I'm not going to take any chance!" Rhombulus shouted as a beam came out of his eye and went state towards Marco.

As Marco sat on the floor thinking, he immediately felt something dangerous coming right at him. He turned to see it was a beam made by Rhombulus coming right at him very slowly and without thinking he quickly jumped up only to find himself sticking to the ceiling. As everyone looked to see what was going on and where Marco was, they were shocked at hear his voice coming from the ceiling. "Uh, guys." He said getting their attention. "A little help."

Everyone just had a shocked and stunned look on their faces as Spider Man knew Marco somehow had his powers now. Taking a look at his wound on his right arm he began to realize how this happened. "I think this is my fault." He said causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Well that thing took a bite out of me and I think when he did that he somehow gained access to my powers." Spider Man replied.

"Well we won't be able to find out seeing how the spell book is destroyed and Glossaryck is in no condition to help us." Moon said as she, Star and Hekapoo glared angrily at Rhombulus who was starting to panic.

"Well, I just thought it would be safe if he was crystallized. I mean like that guy said we're not for sure it that thing is totally gone and I thought better safe than sorry." Rhombulus blurted out as he began to feel the angry glares of Star, Moon, and Hekapoo.

"TIME OUT NOW!" All three of them shouted at the same time as they pointed to a corner of the room.

As Spider Man jumped towards the ceiling and began to talking to Marco on how to get down, Moon noticed the gazes some of the guards and servants were giving him. She had a feeling they were going to react badly to Marco given what has happened and she knew she need to do something that would make her daughter mad at her. She then signaled Hekapoo, Omnitraxus Prime, and Rhombulus to follow her to another room as Star, Janna, Spider Man, and Dr. Strange kept an eye on Marco.

"Moon why did you want us to follow you?" Hekapoo asked as she could feel something bad was about to happen.

"In case you haven't noticed the castle servants and guards are not reacting to Marco in a good way give the events that had just happened. I have no doubt that it's going to spread out of control soon." Moon stated as Hekapoo gave a sigh.

"Yeah and thanks to Rhombulus' actions we just found out something new about that arm." Hekapoo said as she glared at Rhombulus with an angry look.

"Hekapoo, you know as well as I do when it comes to Rhombulus we have more questions and problems instead of answers and solutions." Moon said as Rhombulus nodded until he got what she meant.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm sloppy in my work?!" He screamed out.

"Well those are your words not hers." A voice said as it entered the room. Everyone looked to see it was Eclipsa eating a candy bar.

Moon just gave a sigh seeing it was her. "Eclipsa, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well now that Star decided to let me run around freely, I've been going around the castle seeing what had changed and I started hearing things about young Marco being possessed by some kind of monster arm that tried to take control of him." Eclipsa said as she took a bite out of her candy bar.

"It's been taken care of Eclipsa." Moon responded.

"Well what's this I hear about him now having the powers of a man who's part spider?" Eclipsa asked. Moon was about to tell Eclipsa that it wasn't any of her business but Hekapoo on the other hand decided to tell her what had happened hoping that maybe Eclipsa would have an idea. Long shot at best but it was at least worth a shot. Eclipsa just gave a surprise look at what she was just told. "Well I remember something like that. The spell probably came after my reign as queen." She said earning a rude look from Omnitraxus Prime. "If I had to take a guest, I think that arm was something of a parasite and leech. I believe the queen who made it might of been trying to come up with a way to use it to cure a sickness or something. I'm not for sure, the person who might be able to give you a proper answer is Glossaryck but you all know how he is. However if the Sorcerer Supreme seems to think that virus is gone then you can trust him."

Everyone gave Eclipsa a shocked hearing this. "You know about the Sorcerer Supreme?" Omnitraxus asked as Eclipsa just gave a nod.

"How? We just found out about him today." Hekapoo pointed out.

"Just because the people of Mewni never heard of him doesn't mean there wasn't anyone who didn't know about him. I happened to find out about him from someone else." Eclipsa replied.

"Let me guess from the monsters right?" Hekapoo asked.

"Yes." Eclipsa answered.

"Did they tell you anything important about him?" Moon asked.

"They said it was his job to protect Earth from threats against other dimension. They also mention something about a responsibility of him protecting all of the dimensions from something called the Dread One. I was going to bring this to the attention of the commission but certain stuff then occurred." Eclipsa explained as King River came bursting into the room.

"River what is it?" Moon asked.

"Moon dear, I've been receiving word about something happening to Marco that has some of the guards and servants scared and nervous. They are actually saying something of him being some kind of monster or something. Now I know that isn't true and tried to tell them that but they won't listen. Basically the only ones taking my side is a squire named Higgs and Sir Lavabo. Lavabo was saying how Marco was a dedicated warrior while Higgs just gave out insults about him saying that if he was some kind of monster then he would of attacked them all already instead of her kicking his butt in spars." River explained as Moon gave a sigh.

"It's exactly what I thought would happen." She said as her husband looked at her.

"What exactly is going on?" Her husband then asked.

"It's a long story but I'm afraid I'm going to have to do something that will make our daughter extremely mad at me." She said as Hekapoo had a strong feeling about what she was about to do.

"Moon sending Marco back to Earth won't solve a thing and besides King River had just said that there are some people who are standing up for Marco. The others should at least try to give him a chance!" Hekapoo shouted out as Eclipsa just looked at her in disbelief at what she had just said.

"Hekapoo you saw what Rhombulus try to do to him. I will not put Marco's life in danger from other people who may try to hurt him.I know what a good person is but I don't think the people of Mewni will see that anytime soon." Moon said as Hekapoo just sighed.

"I get what you mean Moon. All it takes to start a huge riot is the actions of an idiot." She said. "We were just lucky that is was Rhombulus who did it this time."

Rhombulus hearing this gave out an offended look shouting out. "Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"Yes." Hekapoo said with an unfazed look on her face as she then turned towards Moon. "I understand why you have to do this but I want you to know that I am totally against this. You should at least try to have the people give him a chance!" Hekapoo knew from the look on Moon's face she was not going to change her mind so she decided to make a different plea. "At least let him come and visit once and awhile. You know Star is going to be furious with you and if you want to at least try to make it up to her then let her keep her friendship with him going. Don't force her to break up her friendship with him."

Moon just gave a sigh as she then gave a small smile. "I believe that is reasonable." She said as she got up. "I'm going to give them a little bit more time together and then I want all of them brought to the throne room." With that said Moon then left the room with everyone else except for Hekapoo and Eclipsa.

Once they were alone Hekapoo approached Eclipsa. "Look I know it's too late to say this and I have no right to but I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened." She said as Eclipsa gave a surprised look. "I get now why you ran away from Shastacan and towards your monster husband. I mean I originally got why you ran away from him in the first place, I mean never liked him as well but it made me wonder why you never ran away to another Mewman."

"Hekapoo I couldn't help but love him. I saw him for who he was." Eclipsa replied. "I am curious though why are you telling me this now?"

"Because of what happened today." Hekapoo answered. "That thing managed to take control of Marco with the intent on using his body for it's own. Now others would of saw him as some sort of mindless monster who was once human but I didn't. I saw him as Marco and nothing else. Seeing this made me realize why you did what you did and I get it. I know my apology isn't enough but I thought I should at least tell you."

"You're right it isn't enough." Eclipsa replied. "However it's a small start. Let's get this straight I will never forgive what you and the commission did to us but I sort of understand seeing the way the guards and servants are reacting towards Marco. I know he is a good person and can see why many people are fond of him including you. Just do me a favor do not stop Star from trying to accomplish uniting peace between the monsters and Mewmans."

"Very well." Hekapoo said. "Besides Marco believes Star can do it and I think he's right." Eclipsa just gave a small smile hearing this. After that they then proceeded to the throne room.

A BIT LATER IN THE THRONE ROOM

Star was mad at what her mother was telling her about it being necessary that Marco should leave. She could not believe the fact that the castle servants and guards were beginning to think Marco was a monster. "Mom you can't do this! Who cares what they think!" She shouted out as her mother kept a calm look on her face.

"Star, news of what has happened has spread throughout the castle. It's only a matter of time before it reaches the whole kingdom." Moon replied knowing her daughter was extremely upset with her.

Star just turned towards Hekapoo and glared at her with anger. "I bet you were the one who suggested this!" She shouted out.

"No Princess, I actually agree with you on this." She replied shocking Star. "But that's not going to change the fact on how people are going to react. I mean look at what Rhombulus tried to do to him earlier, he could be the first of many attacks on Marco. I don't want to send Marco home to be honest but you have to think about his safety."

Star just nodded as she understood that but she did not want to give up on this battle yet. "Well this isn't fair to Marco!" She shouted only to be stopped by Marco.

"Star it's okay." He said as he gave her a small smile.

"But Marco what about you wanting to be a knight?" "She asked as she looked at her mother. "He's my squire and I don't want to let him go."

"Star, you have to understand how they feel. They're scared because they don't understand maybe one day they will and maybe you can help with that." Marco replied. "You have important things you need to focus on now so do that. I'm sure it would be okay if we hang out every now and then besides we can always call each other to talk."

"I'm okay with Marco being allowed to visit every once and a while." Moon repressed as she gave an impressed look on how Marco was handling this.

"You see your mother is okay with this." Marco replied. "Besides I now have some new stuff to figure out involving my powers and that's going to take some time to figure out."

"Okay Marco but only if you promise to call me everyday." Star said as she then hugged him.

"I promise." Marco said as he hugged her back.

Star then broke up the hug and said. "I'm sorry about you not having a chance to become a knight."

"It's fine Star." Marco replied. After that Marco packed all the things he had and returned back to Earth with Janna, Doctor Strange, and Spider Man with Hekapoo going with to help explain some stuff to his parents.

LATER AT THE DIAZ HOUSE

Hekapoo had gotten finish explaining to Marco's parents that due to certain circumstances he was going to be returning early from Mewni. Marco had asked her not to tell them much about what really happened as he didn't want to worry them which Hekapoo agreed to. After she was done talking to his parents she decided to stick around a little bit longer to see if he needed any help.

About a few minutes later the doorbell rang and Marco being the closet to the door answered it to see it was a young man with brown hair. "Can I help you?" Marco asked.

"Yeah Marco Diaz you can." The man said as he then introduced himself. "My name is Peter Parker."

Before Peter could say anymore Hekapoo showed up. "Who is it Marco?" She asked as she looked at Peter and gave a sniff. "Why is that Spider Man guy here?" She asked as a shocked Marco and Peter looked at her.

"How did you figure out who I am?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I happen to have very good nose and I recognized your scent from back at the palace." She replied.

Marco just gave a sigh. "H-Poo you should of been more subtle, I mean he wears a mask to hide his identity." Marco said.

"Well how was I suppose to know that?!" She shouted out. "I just find out about your world having heroes and villains, the least someone could do is tell me how it all works!"

Marco just shook his head as he looked at Peter. "I take you came here to discuss my new problem." Marco said as Peter just gave a nod.

"Yeah that's the reason." Peter replied. "Is there somewhere private we can talk alone?"

"Yeah, we can talk in my room." Marco responded as he looked at Hekapoo. "H-Poo stay down here until I'm done talking to him."

"Fine." Hekapoo said as she watched Marco and Peter go upstairs. When they were gone she gave a small smirk. "It's a shame they forgot about my excellent hearing and Marco never exactly said that I couldn't listen to their conversation." She said as she sat down and used her hearing to listen in on their talk.

MEANWHILE IN MARCO'S ROOM

After Marco and Peter both sat down, they began to talk. "I take it you're here because of what happened." Marco said as Peter just gave a nod.

"Yeah, it's because of me that you now have my powers." Peter replied.

"Hey it wasn't exactly your fault." Marco said. "It was because of Monster Arm taking a bite out of you that this happened. I had no idea he could do that."

"I don't think anyone did." Peter pointed out. "Anyway the reason I'm here is because I feel you need help learning how to control them, which is why I decided I'm going to stay in Echo Creek for a while until you mastered them."

Marco just gave a surprised look. "I understand you wanting to teach me but what about New York? Don't you need to get back there?" He asked.

"I already talked it out with the other Spider Man there. He agreed to help out in my place until I get back." Peter replied.

"But what about your family? Won't they miss you?" Marco then asked.

Peter just gave a sad look. "You don't have to worry about that, my family is gone." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marco said with a sympathetic look on his face. "What about a girlfriend?"

"Don't have to worry about that either, we broke up." Peter responded as he then said. "Look I don't have any reason to go back to New York any time soon. I'm here to teach you how to use your powers."

Marco just stare at Peter. "You know I could probably figure out how to use them on my own. Why are you willing to take time to teach me?" He asked.

"Because when I look at you I see myself. A person who's willing to sacrifice everything to keep everyone safe but here's the thing Marco, this is something you can't do alone. You're going to need people to help you with this now since this is a great responsibility. Now I can immediately tell you're going to be responsible with them so I can trust you to use them responsibly. As for if you decide to use them as a super hero or keep them to yourself that's up to you, just as long as you know how to use them." Peter explained.

Marco just thought to himself for a moment and gave a small smirk. "Let's say I do decide to be a hero with these powers, can I pick my own name?" He asked. "I mean there are already two people going by Spider Man now and I don't want to copy them."

"Do you have a name in mind?" Peter asked as he gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, Spider Knight." Marco replied.

"Spider Knight, I like it. It fits you." Peter replied. Just then Marco began to tense up as he started to look around like he was in danger. "What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. It's like I can feel something is coming for me." Marco said as he looked around with his body all tensed up only to relax a few seconds later. "Now it's gone." He said.

"That's your spider sense it warns you if you're in danger but sometimes it can act up on it's own. I tend to have trouble with it at times." Peter replied as he began to explain how it worked. After explaining to Marco about spider sense, Peter then left the Diaz house intending to meet with Marco the next day. Marco had no idea what direction is life was heading now but he told himself that he was going to take it one step at a time and make sure not to do it alone.

MEANWHILE WITH JANNA

Janna had just showed up in the backyard of someone's home. As she stepped towards the house a voice called out to her stopping her. "Don't you know some people consider it suspicious for someone to be lurking in the backyard of a person's home?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yeah but the cops stopped taking their calls about me a long time ago. Just because I look suspicious doesn't mean I am suspicious." Janna replied as the woman stepped out of the house revealing herself to be Felicia Hardy.

"Where have you been? I was a bit worried about you after what had happened at the press conference." Felicia said as she invited Janna into her home.

"It's a bit of a long story." Janna said as she sat down in a chair. "I saw you at the conference today on the protestor's side. I take it you don't like Osborn as well?"

"No I don't." Felicia replied. "I don't like the man one bit. Although I did not see what happened today coming."

"No one did." Janna said. "I bet you were happy to see Spider Man there though."

"You have no idea." Felicia replied with a small smile on her face.

"I overheard that someone stole all of their ammunition clips off of Osborn's goons. I take it that was you?" Janna asked.

"Yes that was me." Felicia replied. "Although I did hear that someone stole the firing pins off of their guns however that sort of thing is impossible."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Janna said as she pulled out a firing pin from her pocket and tossed it into Felicia's hand.

Felicia just gave Janna an impressed look. "I have to admit you are probably the first person I've known who can steal the firing pins off of guns." She said.

"Doesn't it make you glad that you decided to make me your student." Janna replied.

Felicia just gave her a small smirk. "Now as I remember I didn't make you my student willingly. You found out who I was and blackmailed me into teaching you my tricks." She said as Janna just gave a small smirk.

"Too be fair I never really bought the Maggia killing you since you're a cunning person. Besides I happen to be a big fan of yours seeing how you tease Spider Man and trick him along the way. I think it's cool and funny. So when moved to Echo Creek I immediately knew it was you but decided to get proof first and the rest you know is history." Janna said.

Felicia just gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes I happen to make the biggest mistake ever moving to this small town since I figure it would be good to lay low in a small town for a while before I go around the world. Now thanks to you I stuck here teaching a brat my work." She said as both her and Janna started laughing. "No I have to admit I was upset you caught me and blackmailed me into teaching you but you grew on me and I have to admit you're good student. I heard about some of the stuff you pulled and I'm impressed. You could probably be the next Black Cat if you wanted."

"That's cool and I would have my own Spider Man to play with." Janna replied as Felicia gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Janna began to fill her in on everything that had happened to Marco to the point where she was listening outside his window to Spider Man agreeing to stay in town to teach him how to use his powers. Felicia just gave a stunned look after hearing all of this. "I have to say this a bit too much to take in."

"Yeah but it's definitely going to be fun for me." Janna replied. "The only problem right now is that I can't tease him without his spider sense going off but I think I can somehow find a way around it. What about you? How do you feel about Spider Man being in the same town as you?"

"To be honest I really don't know how to feel. I mean I left New York with him thinking I'm dead and I knew that upset him." Felicia said.

"Well if you want I can tell you who he really is." Janna replied.

"I already know his true identity." Felicia responded.

Janna just gave a smirk hearing this and then asked. "But does he know that?" Causing Felicia to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Does Spider Man know that you know who he really is?"

"No he doesn't." Felicia answered.

"Then wouldn't that make it easy for you to be around him in broad day light. I mean he would think you would have no idea who he really is when actually you do." Janna said as a cunning smirk formed on Felicia's face.

"I have to admit that does sound interesting but I don't want to give his girl friend the wrong idea." She said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that since I heard him tell Marco that he broke up with her." Janna said.

"Then I don't see any problem with me doing that then." Felicia said as she gave a small laugh. After that Janna and Felicia talked for a bit about what training Janna would be learning and about Spider Man and Marco. When they were done Janna left for that night with Felicia thinking about how good it will be to see her spider again.

THE END


End file.
